paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Morris and Glitter
Morris and Glitter are Sparkle's two siblings. Glitter is an unofficial video-game pup in the Paw Patrol, meaning she makes and knows how to fix and mess around with some video games. Personalities Glitter- Glitter is a very feisty pooch and is somewhat of a tomboy. She's not afraid to show how she really feels about something and is also kind of ornery, loving to cause trouble every now and then. She also has a huge sweet tooth and can't hold back when she sees candy. Morris- On the other hand, Morris is a very jumpy and paranoid dog. He's easily startled and stutters a lot. He's not a scaredy-cat, however, and is quite outgoing. Morris is a huge geek and knows how to work with technology really well. After he got electrocuted once, however, his owners at the time decided to keep him away from machinery. Bio Sparkle was the first pup born in his litter, followed by his twin sister Giltter and the smalleat pup who was kind of a misfit, Morris. Their parents were two purebred papillons who lived with a married couple who loved the breed. The puppies grew up depending on eachother, even if their personalities clashed sometimes; neat-freak Sparkle and Glitter loving to make a mess. Morris was a bit more independent, doing his own thing while his brother and sister played together. One day, while the papillons were in the park playing and it was time to go home, Morris didn't return with the family. Everyone was worried. They put up "Lost Dog" posters with him on it all over town, but it doesn't help. He never returned, causing the family to think he got stolen. It was unknown if he's alive or not, no one hears from him for a long time. Later on, Sparkle joined the Paw Patrol, and Glitter joined much later. In the second generation, Morris returns as an adult, looking for his siblings, and sure enough, finds them. He tells his brother and sister he got lost, but another couple from a far away city took him in due to him not having a collar (since he always refused to wear one). The three are happy to be reunited, even if Sparkle and Glitter don't see Morris that much due to him living far away. Appearances Glitter- Glitter looks exactly like Sparkle, only with light blue eyes and she doesn't have his orange markings. She's white with a black back, head, a white muzzle, and a white tail tip. She wears a purple bow on each of her ears. She wears a sea green collar with darker sea green pixel patterns with a tag that has picture of a video game controller and a pink background. Her uniform is a WIP. Morris- Morris is a mainly brown papillon with a white muzzle, belly, chest, paws, and a huge curled tail with a white tip. His eyes are the same grey-rose as Sparkle's. Trivia Uniform Glitter wears a darker sea green vest and cap with pink accents. She doesn't have a vehicle or pup-pack, all she really needs for her job is herself. Crush Glitter- None yet, but I'm open to suggestions~ Morris- Probably won't have one, but I'll see Random * Glitter loves her two bows, even if she is a tomboy. * Morris always wore a slightly broken pair of pup-friendly glasses he found one day, and he was always fixing them on his face. Gallery Category:Siblings Category:Boys Category:Girls Category:Males Category:Females Category:Purebred Category:Unofficial member